KH Angel
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: Kingdom Hearts with a DN Angel plot. Sora is also Roxas, A phantom theif who is capturing Heartless within artwork, with the help of Kairi a.k.a Namine. And Sora's crush, Riku trying to Capture him while he's also being chased by organization XIII. RS AR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I would be so righ if I owned Kingdom hearts and all it's glory! But, because I am obviously not- I don't. Woaw is me!

**Notes biznatch: **First Kingdom Hearts fic! Don't bash me too hard. It's kind of a mix between Kingdom Hearts 2 and DNAngel, but its not a cross over couse none of the DNAngel crew appear. Review! And there probably wont be another chapter for maybe a month, I get real lazy. Well, have fun kiddies! Pairings include: Riku/Sora Roxas/Axel and other little odd pairings everywhere.

**KH Angel**

**Chapter one: The first job**

"Ugh..." a boy with messy brown hair a true blue eyes said groggily as he pulled himself out of his bed with a sort of crown design all over it, which matched his pajamas perfectly. He wondered over to his mirror, eyes red from lack of sleep. He tried to tidy his hair although that would be impossible. He then headed slowly to his door when it slapped him right in the face making him topple over.

"Sora, you lazy bum! GET UP!...What are you doing on the floor?" a girl with red hair that came to her shoulders and strong blue eyes barged in and question the friend she had just hurt. She wore a white blouse with a blue tie and skirt- the Destiny's High school uniform. "Well, anyways, Ms. Saki says hurry up." she said poking him in the nose, "I don't want to be late to our new school." with that she headed out.

"Jeeze, Kairi..." Sora said rubbing his nose, pouting. He then got off the floor and threw on a outfit similar to his friend but wearing pants instead. He then brushed his teeth quickly and headed down the stairs.

"G'morning, Mom! Kairi!" Sora said as he pounced onto the counter. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" said the now hyper 15 year old.

A women with messy brown hair that went to her chest smiled at her son, " Off." she said sternly making Sora pout and get off. She then patted him on the head. "Not today. We still haven't unpacked everything so no breakfast today."

"What?" said Sora going teary eyed. "Moooooom! I'm hungry!" He latched himself unto his mothers legs, whimpering.

"Sora, op acting so childish." Kairi said half heartedly.

"Look Sora, here." she handed him some munny. "Buy something on the way there. She gave some to Kairi too, "but don't be late!"

"Oh!" Kairi said as she looked at her cute girly watch, "We better get going, c'mon Sora!" she headed to the door, slipped on her shoes, and started out the door.

Sora gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and ran to the door, throwing on his shoes, "Love ya, mom! See you later!"

"Riku!" Yelled a boy with sandy blonde hair, waving vigorously. A older looking boy with long silver hair turned around and waved back.

"Good Morning, Tidus." he said and stopped to let the kid catch up.

Tidus slung an arm over the taller boys shoulder, "You know Riku, I still didn't see you signing up for blitz ball. I know your good, so you gotta join!"

Riku shook his head in reply, "Not this time, Tidus. I'm too busy helping my dad out." He smiled in hopes that his friend would give up pushing him to join the team.

"Oh, well. Can't blame a guy for trying." he said shrugging. "So, have any fun cases? I mean, your dad is the Commander in chief."

Riku smirked, "Actually, yes. And I have a feeling it's only going to get better."

"SORA! Hurry up!" yelled a now agitated Kairi. They were in a dead sprint to catch the trolley.

"Ah'm Urrin" Sora said with a cinnamon bun stuffed in his mouth. The ran faster as they say the trolley was about to depart but then got there last second as the boarded, panting heavily.

"God, Sora. You just had to get a damn cinnamon bun when they still hadn't finished making it, didn't yah." she said in a pissy mood but then shook it off saying, "Ah well." and sat down in the quite empty compartment.

"Sorry." Sora said slumping down next to her. "But they looked so good, sitting there in the oven." he said all starry eyed. This made Kairi sweat drop.

There was a comforting quietness as the trolley stopped at other destinations, picking up a few passengers. Sora was playing with his tie.

Kairi then coughed to get Sora's attention. Sora looked au at her, still messing around with his tie. "Sora, we might have another job tonight so don't get into any trouble, ok?" she said smiling. this made Sora stop playing with his tie.

"Dang, that was quick! And we just got to Destiny Islands too." he pouted but then smiled reassuringly at his friend. "Don't worry, I'll stay clear today." Kairi's smile got brighter.

Riku sat into his assigned seat with a swift motion, placing his rather bulk school bag onto the desk. He heard a few squeals from some girls saying, "Look! It's Riku!" or "Isn't he so hot!" Riku laughed inwardly at the reactions he could get out of people, just by putting his butt down.

He then opened his bag carefully, pulling out a giant folder. He opened it up to reveal a bunch of newspaper clippings with pictures of men in black coats and others with two kids who were both blonde and dressed in mainly white and beige. He looked through them intensely and became absorbed in the clippings.

"Sora! I think this is our classroom!" chirped a girl from outside in the hallway. Riku looked up to see that a red head girl came in followed buy a brunette boy. Riku watched them closely, having never seen the two before, even though it was already a month into school.

"I can't believe we made it in time!" sighed the brunette happily putting his hands behind his head in a laid back sort of way.

"We wouldn't have to worry about these things if you could just get up faster." shot the girl, but her expression showed that she was just messing around. The brunette pouted and then stuck his tongue out at the red head.

Then the homeroom bell rang, telling the students to get into class. Riku put his things away quickly and then sat slanted over, his chin cupped into his hand. The two new kids remained at the front of the classroom, unsure of what they should do.

Then the teacher walked in merrily. But of course, she was Miss Aerith Gainsborough, Although because of her age and sweet personality, she let us call her Aerith. "Good morning class." she said happily going to her seat when she stopped in her tracks, seeing the two unfamiliar faces staring at her. "Oh yah, I have new students..." she said to her self. She then walked over to them and said, "Hi! I'm Aerith, your English teacher. Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

They both nodded and the girl spoke first. "Hello, I'm Kairi Higurashi!" she said waving to the class.

The brunette then smiled goofily and said, "I'm Sora Iwamoto, Nice to meet ya!"

Aerith clapped, sometimes she acted just like an over enthusiastic cheerleader. "Ok! Now were to seat you..." she said looking around the classroom. "Aha!" said clasping your hands together, "There is two seats over bye Riku," she said pointing the silver haired boy. She pushed the two new students along. "Now, go sit. If you have any questions you can ask Riku, he's very smart!"

The two new students walked towards the back by the window seat. There was one window seat right behind the silver haired boy named Riku, and another right over to the right.

Sora plopped into the window seat and Kairi placed herself next to him. Aerith started her lesson and began to talk about the importance of commas, which made Sora very drowsy. He almost fell asleep when the silver haired boy poked him.

Sora looked up and blue met aquamarine. Sora got lost in the eyes. Pretty... he thought as he looked at the older boy, as pretty as a girl but handsome enough to be very manly. He smiled slightly and whispered, "You might want to listen. Aerith may be really nice and peppy. But if you don't listen in her classes she'll get really scary." Sora nodded.

"Alright, and thanks!" Sora said about to get back to work when he said, "I'm Sora!" Happily.

Riku laughed lightly, "And I'm Riku Saotome." With that they both got back to work so they would arise Aerith's wrath.

Class ended shortly and Aerith sighed pouting, "Over already? Oh well, free period for the next 15 minutes!" she said closing up her text book.

Sora sighed finished taking his notes as he stretched from the work. Riku closed up his notebook and turned to Sora. "So, how do you like it here so far?" he said as he got out of his chair and sat on it backwards, so he could face Sora fully.

Sora smiled child like, "It's ok so far. Too much writing though." Sora said playing with his wrist.

Riku smirked, "Oh, don't worry, next we have P.E. so you won't have to worry about your wrist. And we only rite this many notes when we start a new unit. Mainly all we do is discussion."

Sora cried tears of joy, "Thank god!" he said praying to the sky. Riku laughed at Sora's childish antics.

"Hey Sora, who's your new friend?" Kairi said as she walked into the boys conversation, smiling mischievously.

Riku held his hand out, "Riku, and your Kairi I presume?" Kairi took his hand into hers and shook it. "Yup!" she replied enthusiastically.

Kairi then bent down near Sora's ear and whispered, "He's pretty, but of course, you already know that, you little flirt!" Sora turned red. "Kairi!" he said flustered, as Riku looked at them questionably.

Riku then got out of his, gathering his belongings. "Well, we better start heading to the locker rooms. The gym teacher, Leon, is quite merciless."

The two new students followed in suite as they got out of the classroom and headed down the hallways to see bickering students. Riku pointed at several things and told them what they were, such as the bathroom or music room. As they walked down the path Sora looked out of the big windows, enjoying the spring look. That's when, in the mist of the cherry blossoms, he saw a man in a black coat with red spikes slightly coming out of the hood leaning on the school gate walls. He stopped in his tracks and whispered under his breathe, "Axel..." with a voice that was not his own. Kairi heard the quiet whisper and turned to Sora worriedly who quickly recomposed himself and kept on the path toward the changing rooms.

The day had ended mostly uneventful for Sora. He got to see Riku's hot body, got hit in the head by a blitz ball, thanks to a guy named Tidus and another named Wakka, Met two enigmatic teachers: one the P.E. teacher, Leon, and the other the math teacher, Cloud Strife, The cranky old Science teacher: Cid, got to eat lunch with the most hottest guy in school, got caught sleeping in the crazy strong History teacher: Tifa, and got his lunch stolen by the 'great ninja' Yuffie and her side kicks, the Gullwings. Never mind, Today was too much to handle.

Sora sighed with relief as he was let out of his last class of the day- Art, which was taught by some really weird psychotic guy named Sephiroth, which was an elective he had with Kairi and Riku both.

Sora packed up his bag and turned to Riku, "Well, today was...chaotic." Sora said laughing. He then turned to Kairi who smiled, "Well, see you around Riku!" Sora said as he started out of the classroom.

Riku waved goodbye and said, "Hopefully soon."

When they exited the school ground Kairi announced, "Your mom text me during class, we have our next assignment. She already sent the warning notice."

Sora looked at her and smirked, "Well, then we better get ready." Sora said as they headed on to the trolley, to get back home.

Riku's cell started to sound. Riku grabbed the small phone out of his pocket knowing it was his father due to the special ring tone he kept for him. "What's going on?" Riku said knowing it would be important. After all, that's the only reason his father would ever call him.

_"Riku, we just received a calling card." _answered a man with a deep voice. _"It's signed 'Roxas and Namine'."_

Riku's eyes became filled with determination. "Good, I guess I get to finally meet them face to face."

"Sora, it doesn't take that long to change now, really!" Kairi said tapping her foot impatiently. She was dressed in a pink short dress that had zippers all over with a black belt and hood complete with pink shoes to complement the outfit.

"Ok! Ready or not, here I come!" he said rushing down the stairs in his mainly black attire that had yellow belts everywhere. His pants where puffy and jacket a little sort. He placed himself to stand next to Kairi and waved to his mom. "We'll be back as soon as possible, so don't wait up."

His mom kissed them both on the head and said, "Good luck!" With that, the two teens headed out.

They ran quickly through the streets. Kairi then pulled them into the bushes as they neared the local museum. She began to talk in a whispered voice, "You ready to transform?" She said smiling mischievously.

Sora nodded his head in confidence, "Let's go kick some heartless butt!" Then the two of them started to glow a faint white as Sora's hair became more spiky towards one direction, turning a dirty blonde. His clothes morphed into a white based outfit, giving him a more punkish look. Kairi's hair turned a brighter yellow as her pink clothing turned into a white summer dress with white sandals.

Sora opened his eyes to reveal ones that seemed much more harder. He turned to his now blonde friend. "Time to get to work, Namine." he said in the same voice he had used earlier, when he had blacked out at school.

The blonde girl smiled back gently and said, "Whatever you say, Roxas."

" 'Tonight I will come for the _Wings of Paradise_, signed Roxas and Namine'." Riku read as he looked at the warning letter. He sighed. He had been here since he got the call but still no show of the infamous thieves. He got up as he watched a bunch of police men scrambling around, checking to see if there where any reason to stay alert.

There was a lot of people around, wanting to catch a glimpse of the teens. Many news reporters stood around, reporting everything they knew on the crooks.

"Please protect my precious painting!" cried the old museum owner. "It such a precious piece." Riku was getting rather annoyed at the old mans ramblings as he sighed and shot back at the geezer as nicely as he could, "For the last time, Mr. Higurashi, your painting is in safe hands." he smiled rather darkly at the much older man which caused him to shut up.

Just then, the whole place turned black as all the civilians went into chaos. Riku turned to someone and shouted, "Search lights!" As they where turned on and pointed to the roof, where Riku had predicted he would enter from. The two lights landed on the dirty blonde as he smiled down to the crowd, "Wow, I sure am popular." he then disappeared out of site.

Riku then headed inside, running as fast as he could, he watched as the police men ran around panicked, One of them turned to Riku and said, "Sir, the painting! It's gone!" Riku looked at him shocked and said, "Then go, block all the exits, there's no point in being here." He then motioned all the cops as they exited the room.

After the room became empty, A boy appeared from within the shadows. He shrugged, "That was too easy." He then looked at the place where the painting was supposed to be located as it shimmered, showing a painting was there. "Thank you, Namine." he said to himself as he walked over to the painting.

"So it was still here." said a deep voice from behind Roxas. Roxas turned quickly as he jumped away, ready to fight. His eyes opened wide as he look at the silver hair boy, who stared back with an amused look plastered on his face.

**"Riku? What's he doing here?" **whispered Sora deep within the conscious of Roxas. Roxas looked at the boy and slanted his eyes, "Oh, its girl boy." he said pointing a finger rudely at Riku.

Riku looked at him dumbfounded, "What the hell?" he said eyebrows cocked in frustration. "That's not a nice way to talk to the one who is going to capture. you."

**"Oh crap, Roxas! We better hurry up!" **Sora said frantically. Roxas sighed in an annoyed manner. "Fine fine."

He then held out his hand as it started to glow beautifully. Riku started to charged him but was pushed back by the light. The light solidified and became a giant looking key. Roxas pointed it at the painting and said, "Time to get the show on the road." as a stream of light came from the tip of the key blade and zapped the painting, making it click then disappear.

Riku watched the site, amazed. He then turned back to Roxas, slanting his eyes, "What did you do?" he spat.

Roxas looked at him bored, "Only my job." Riku went to charge the blonde again but Roxas dodged, and then hit Riku on the head with the key blade. "Better luck next time."

Riku rubbed his head in anger. Roxas then turned to the high window and shouted "Namine!" In the silence, scribbles could be heard as Roxas grew white wings. He flapped them and waved to the aqua marine eyed prodigy saying, "Till next time." He then grabbed his partner and flew out the open window.

A police man came back in seeing Riku on the floor, staring at the window, amused. He ran over to his superior. "It seems they got away sir." Riku looked up at the speaker and said, "Yes, but not for long." he then got up and walked out, determination filled his eyes.

When they found a clearing near there lodgings, Roxas settled them down onto the ground. Namine smiled at her companion sweetly and said, "Good work, Roxas." Roxas just nudged his head in reply. They then transformed back into Sora and Kairi.

Sora started to shake, pulling his hair. "I can't believe Riku is trying to capture me!" he said then grabbed onto Kairi shaking her, "What are we going to do?" he started to cry comically.

Kairi shrugged and said, 'I don't know, sounds kind of kinky to me." Sora went blank eyed and flushed.

**"Sora your such a baby." **Roxas said from within Sora.

"Am not!" Sora said pouting.

Both Kairi and Namine laughed as they stared to head home for the night.

**Notes: **So, likes, no likes? I get to see the next Pirates of the Carribean today! yaya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kh in all its glory, yet. Because I will one day. And I will bring Axel back to life and give Roxas his own body, to do stuff in.

**Blah! From mou: **I fell so unloved! Only one review! thats a first for me! I wanna cry...Thank you Shadow Hitori! My only reviewer! I love you so much cries comically! Here's a cookie for being so sweet! Anyways, Axel, will actually have a big role, but not until a little later. And the story will get better! I just have to get into the story first! Now, on with the show!

**KH Angel**

**Chapter two: Their Back, in Black**

Sora walked along side Kairi, dreading to go to school. Kairi slapped his back playfully and said, "Cheer up! School isn't that bad!"

Sora looked at her evilly and said, "Cheer up, CHEER UP! Riku's there! What happens if he knows it was me! What if he tries to capture me during school, or even worse, starts to hate me..." Sora said whimpering like a sad puppy.

Kairi laughed at Sora, "Please, You and Roxas may look alike, but I don't think Riku will think your the same person. Plus, Riku won't hate you, because you like him too much."

Sora blushed, "I do not!"

Roxas, who was eavesdropping on the conversation, said, "**No Sora, I'm pretty sure you do.**" Sora glared no where because its hard to glare at someone who resides with in your body.

"I don't! I don't!" Sora said pouting as he stomped his way onto the campus.

"**Sora, don't be so stubborn. So you like a guy, so what.**" Roxas said shrugging.

"**No I don't! I'm not like you Roxas!**" Sora said shouting. On lookers gave him queer looks as they watched the brunette argue with himself.

"**Sora,**" Said Roxas venomously, "**Don't make me make you run into a wall...**" Roxas threatened in a low voice.

"What! You suck!" Sora said crossing his arms, "Anyways, I won't let you out so there's no way you could." Sora finished triumphantly.

"**Oh really...**" Roxas said leaving Sora perplexed. Then all of a sudden, Sora legs started to move on their own, making Sora head straight for a wall.

"Sora yelped as he collided with the wall. people started to whisper saying 'how creepy' and 'weirdo'. Kairi hurried over to her friend and poked him in the side. "You should know by now that Roxas will always win every fight you have." Sora looked up at her and grunted in defeat.

Riku sat in his desk, pondering about Roxas and the large key he held. _Keyblade..._ Riku then held out his hand absent mindedly like Roxas had down the night before. He stared at his hand until he heard the class room door open, allowing Sora and Kairi to enter the class room.

Riku stared at Sora. In a way he looked like Roxas. Riku then shook off the idea. Sora was way to nice to go around stealing art works with some weird key. Riku got up and walked over to the said boy. "Morning." he said smiling slightly.

"R-Riku!" stuttered Sora as he looked at the older guy nervously. "Hi, how was your day?" Sora finished trying to keep his cool but to no avail.

Riku looked at Sora confused as Kairi giggled at Sora's silly antics. "Good morning, Riku! Sora and I were just talking about you."

Riku pointed a finger to himself, "Me?" he said tilted his head curiously. Kairi shook her head happily.

"Yup, we were just discussing how mmph!" Sora quickly covered Kairi's mouth and finished Kairi's sentence, "..how nice it was for you to show us around!" Sora grinned, hoping he sounded convincing enough.

Riku shrugged, "No problem." He then coughed in an attention getting way and pointed to the now purple Kairi, "I don't think she can breathe." he said.

Sora quickly let go of Kairi and Kairi took a deep breathe. "Whoops." Sora said smiling weakly. "Sorry Kairi!" Kairi glared at Sora which made him shiver.

"Good Morning, my bright students! Go take your seats!" Aerith said as she walked into the classroom happily. Everyone sat down. "Today we are writing short stories. They can be completely fictional of course! and Romance is always allowed!" She kept on talking.

Sora sighed. At least Riku didn't mention anything about Roxas. There's a relief. But Sora was a little stiff do to the fact that Riku kept on looking at Sora, and not in the 'I'm checking you out' kind of way. Sora started to write his story which had to be a minimum of three pages, trying to get his mind off of Riku looking at him suspiciously.

Riku kept on looking at Sora, _Hmmm, I know Sora couldn't be anything like that Roxas fellow, but still, why do I get this feeling..._

Class ended quickly do to the fact everyone was busy writing their stories. Sora got up quickly as Kairi got up and walked beside him. "Having fun?" she said in a sort of mocking way.

"Oh, I'm having a blast." Sora answered sarcastically. Riku then tapped Sora on the shoulder making him job a bit.

"Time to get to P.E., today we're doing basketball, want to be my partner?" Riku said, then turned to put his stuff away.

Sora smiled goofily. "Sure! Oh but wait, what about Kairi?" Sora turned to his red headed friend.

Kairi shrugged, "I can partner up with Selphie, she's pretty nice." Kairi said as she headed out the classroom. "Last one to the locker rooms is a rotten egg!" she said as she started to run.

"Hey, That's cheating!" Sora said as he ran after her along with Riku.

"Haha! I won!" Kairi boasted as she headed to her locker room and stepped inside.

"Grrrrr," Sora growled, "She so cheated, that little..." Sora said angrily as he and Riku headed into the boys changing rooms.

Riku patted him on the back. "Don't worry, no one ever really sticks with the games." Riku said as he opened his locker.

Sora sighed, "Yah, but Kairi's gonna rub it in my face for the rest of the day."

Riku laughed, "But once school is out then there's no worries, right?" Sora looked at him confused.

Then Sora remembered, "Oh, I haven't told you, Kairi and I live together." Sora said as he opened his locker.

"Hmmm, you do?" Riku said surprised. He took off his shirt to reveal his very toned muscles. Riku thought of the two living together as newly weds and it pissed him off.

Sora watched Riku as he began to change and his face heated up. "Y-yah." Sora stuttered as he felt something bubble within him. _oh no! I'm changing!_ Sora thought in a panic as he stuck his head in his locker. Riku looked at him, well the locker, confused. "Hey Sora, you ok?" he said continuing to change.

"Yah! I'm gonna stay like this for a while, You go out ahead of me!" Sora said trying to convince the silver haired boy to leave.

Riku put on his P.E. clothes and then shrugged, "Ok, but don't be late." He then left.

_How the heck did I change! _Sora said head still stuck in his locker, there where still other people in there and he didn't want any of them to know he was Roxas.

"**It might be because of Riku. Remember when you had a crush on Kairi? You used to change whenever you got to close to her, like when you fell on her accidentally...**" Roxas said trying to put the pieces together.

_But I don't like Riku like that! _Sora said banging his head against the back of his locker.

"**Sora, Do you want me to run you into a wall again?**" Roxas threatened. Sora quickly shook his head in response. "**Look, just watch one of those ugly guys change. We'll probably revert back to normal.**"

Sora did as Roxas told him too and he watched one of those ugly greasy fat kids change and almost puked. But he did return back to normal so everything was fine. Sora quickly changed into his P.E. clothes and headed out of the locker room quickly, sighing with relief.

"Hey! Sora, are you ok now?" Riku asked concern written all over his face. Sora blushed and nodded in response. _Think of ugly guy, think of ugly guy..._ Sora repeated in his head as they sat down in role call.

Because of their last names, Sora sat behind Kairi, making it easy to talk. "Sora," whispered Kairi as Leon took role. Sora looked over at her in response. "Did something happen? Riku said you weren't feeling ok, so I got worried."

Sora shook his head. "Actually," he replied, "We were changing and I started to transform! So I had to hide myself."

Kairi slanted her eyes and smiled mischievously. "You little pervert. You were watching Riku change, weren't yah?"

Sora blushed madly, "Was not!" Sora said a bit too loud. A dark shadow engulfed Sora ad he looked up to see an aggravated Leon hovering above him. "Something you want to share with the class, Mr. Iwamoto?" Sora shook his head in fear as he slumped down. "That's what I thought." Riku laughed lightly as Sora cowered away from the intimidating teacher.

Leon turned to his students, "Ok! Today is basketball so everybody get a partner and throw the ball around. After some time we'll start a match." He blew his whistle and everyone scampered off to get into twos.

Riku walked over to Sora as Kairi hopped over to Selphie who gladly accepted to be her partner. "What were you and Kairi talking about that made you shout in embarrassment?" Riku said teasing little Sora.

Sora shook his hands in front of himself in defense, "Nothing nothing." he blushed.

"Oh," Riku sounded rather dejected and Sora noticed it. Sora quickly added, "But don't worry! It wasn't about you or anything else." Sora said trying to make the situation better but because he's Sora, he failed miserably.

Riku patted Sora on the head, messing up his already disheveled hair. He then grabbed a ball and passed it to Sora who caught it.

Class quickly ended, leaving Sora to go change in the locker rooms. He waited before entering, making sure Riku was done before he went in. After quickly changing so he wouldn't be late for math he found Riku and Kairi waiting for him.

"Are you sure your alright?" Riku said as they started to walk toward the math classroom.

"Yah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." said Sora trying to drop the subject.

Kairi smiled cat like at her brunette friend and whispered into his ear, "So, what color is Riku's boxers?" Sora flushed a bright red. He calmed himself down by thinking about his grandpa in Kairi's school girl outfit.

Riku looked at the two confused, jealous by their closeness. After all, they did live together. Riku shrugged off his jealousy and tried to put his head back on the Roxas case.

"Lunch! Lunch!" Exclaimed Kairi in a sing song voice. They walked along to meet a group of teens in Aerith's classroom, after all, she was the best teacher who would let you fool around while in her class. Sora and Kairi met up with Riku there because He was a head of them when it came to science. There where a bunch of other people there too. Like Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku (it was hard having her around because there was so much confusion between the two teens), Paine, Yuffie (who was older but still hung out with them despite the one year age difference), and some other kids who didn't really matter.

"Hey! New kid! Give your lunch to the great ninja Yuffie!" Said the short haired Wutai girl.

Sora held his lunch protectively and retorted, "Nuh-uh. today it belongs to me."

Yuffie slanted her eyes at him. "Then I'll take it by force!" she said as she lunged after Sora. Sora, who was secretly trained when he was young so his body would be trained for Roxas, dodged with ease. Yuffie threw a ninja star at him which caught Sora by surprise. Luckily Riku came in and caught the star right in front of Sora's face.

"Yuffie. Seriously, go rob someone else." Riku said sighing and he threw the weapon to the floor. Sora sweat dropped, _Holy crap does she want to kill me!_ going through his mind as he tried to calm down.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Yah yah. Whatever."

"But Sora! Nice dodge! Where'd you learn that!" Tidus said happily as he balanced a blitz ball on his head.

Sora laughed nervously. "learned a few tricks here and there..." He rubbed the back of his head in a goofy way.

"You should join the blitz ball team, yah?" Wakka said as he swiped the ball off of Tidus' head and began to kick it in the air.

"No thanks! I'm too busy." Sora said as he sat down and opened his lunch and took a bite of his sandwich.

"With what? It's not like your doing something with Roxas like Riku is." Said Tidus in a joking manner. Sora laughed, _He doesn't know how close to the truth he is._

"Speaking about doing stuff... hey Yuna, wanna go on a date?" Tidus said grabbing a hold of the said girls hand. Yuna looked at him and smiled. "Nope! the Gullwings are going to do some treasure hunting today!" she said proudly as she and her two other friends did their trade mark pose. Tidus sighed in defeat, "Not again." he groaned.

It was now the last period of the day, art. Sora took a seat between Kairi and Riku outside because today, they were sketching still art. Riku looked over at Kairi's picture and smiled, "Your really good, Kairi!"

Kairi smiled at the compliment, "Yah, well, you get good when you have to draw for a living." She finished up the sketched she had done of a Sakura tree.

Riku quirked an eyebrow, "Living?" he said suspiciously. Sora looked at the two back and forth in anticipation.

"Well, my future living." Kairi said catching herself. "I want to be an artist when I grow up." Sora sighed in relief. Today was way to risky, and it was driving Sora nuts.

"Another job! But we just did one!" Sora complained when he got home. His mother had surprised them by saying she had sent out another notice.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's not fault that the heartless are running rampant in this town. After all, it is where the key hole is located." Said his mom as she handed him a picture of some old looking vase. "This is the one, steal it before it becomes active. I wrote in the note that you will be there by 7:00, so go finish your homework and then get going."

"But, that means Riku's going to be there..." Sora said sulking.

Kairi patted him on the back, "At least you get to see him a lot."

Riku leaned against the wall of the building. He held the note in his hand. He tapped it against his chin as he thought of ways to catch the young thief. Obviously the normal traps don't work so the only thing he can do is to out smart the blonde. That, Riku could do.

Roxas snuck inside the mansion with ease. this time instead of being in a museum, Roxas was stealing from some rich family. He looked around the dark house and noted that there wasn't much security. Roxas crossed his arms in thought, "Guess your boy friend didn't come today."

Sora blushed, "**He's not my boy friend!**"

"Sure." said Roxas as he crept into the living room where the vase was displayed. He went over to it silently and checked for traps. "Good." he said as he reached for the Vase until the something shot out at him from the other side of the room, tying his body up.

"You know, for a thief, your not very bright." Riku said as he got out from behind the couch he was hiding behind. He walked over to the struggling Roxas, "I mean, you fell for that way too easily."

Roxas then smirked at the taller boy, "No, not really. I think you the idiot." The Roxas before him then disappeared as the real Roxas then tackled Riku to the ground, as Riku became ensnarled in the ropes that where originally on the fake Roxas.

Riku glared at Roxas, "You know, this wouldn't be so easy for you if I had an assistant doing all the work for me." Riku struggled in the ropes.

"Thanks!" Shouted a girls voice, as a petite blonde appeared on the couch. "I try my best!" she said smiling at Riku.

"Now, time to finish the job..." Roxas said as he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it toward the vase. The beam started to form until his hand got nicked by lightning. "Ouch!" Roxas yelled in pain as he looked over to see a person in black attire. Roxas eyes opened in shock, "What are you doing here?" He said rather coldly.

A feminine voice laughed darkly, " Getting the vase of course. Because someone isn't doing there job." she finished venomously.

Riku looked over at the hooded women and said, "You! You're apart of Organization XIII, aren't you."

The Women looked over at him and hurumphed. "And who invited you, buy." she said as she began to walk over to the vase. "I'll be taking this now, thank you." Roxas began to charge at her, but she disappeared into black mist. "Later, Roxas."

Roxas shook with anger and shouted, "Larxene!" into the air. He turned to Namine, "We're going, now!" then they both left the same way they did before.

After they were long gone Riku's shackles vanished and he sat up, looking to where the vase had once been. "What's going on..." he said as he sighed with frustration.

"I can't believe they're already on the move!" shouted a rather angry Sora. "Now they'll be twice the work! I'll never settle down!" Sora slumped into his bed.

"**Well, they got the vase tonight so we have to be more careful next time. Remember Sora, they aren't pushovers.**" Roxas warned.

"I know," Sora sighed, "But it's a good thing they only pop up once in a while." He then snuggled into his bed and closed his eyes, "I hope Riku's ok..." he mumbled as he drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Thrid time today, not mine!!!

**A/N: **I haven't updated this fanfic in a while so I decided, why not! Third chapter up all day! I've written quite a bit a Kingdom hearts fanfics and I hope you'll all read them. I put my heart in everyone! Anyway, in this chapter there is no action, but there's lots of loving! And an important character comes into play! Review my adoring fans, review!!

**THANK YOU!!! **to : BP, Adhar, inuchichi, Avacados are evil(for two reviews! OMG!!), and hitorix (I love you! Will you marry me?)

**KH ANGEL**

**Chapter three: The Calm Before the Storm**

The next couple of days had passed by normally. Everything was exactly how it always was. Tidus was chasing Yuna, while she and her gang hunted for treasures relentlessly. Kairi and Selphie enjoyed there past time of hearing juicy gossip. Almost all the teachers plus a very hyper ninja where all pining after the teacher Cloud. All was in order. Except a certain brunette boy.

"What's wrong with Sora?" asked a perplexed Riku. He was confused. He and Sora had gotten along so well when he first came. But the past few days every time Sora had seen Riku he dashed off, without saying a word. He turned to Kairi.

Kairi shrugged in reply, "Must be homework. Sora's not the brightest thinker you know." She looked at her nails in dismay, "If you want, I can fetch him for you?" she said giving Riku a smile.

Riku thought about it. "No, I'll get him myself. If worse comes to worse I can just tie him up." he said joking, trying to lift his own sullen mood. He got up off his seat and went to look for Sora.

----------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do!" Sora said complaining. He pulled his messy hair in frustration. "Every time I see Riku I get nervous and I feel the change coming on! And it doesn't help that the organization has reappeared and that the homework is too hard! I have enough trouble as is!" He stomped his foot angrily.

"**Whine whine, gripe gripe! Sheesh, do you ever shut up?**" Roxas said annoyed. Sora glared hoping that Roxas would feel his hatred felt gaze. "**Look, you just going to have to cope! So you transform when your with Riku? So what! Just learn to control it! Take around a picture of that day when your dead grandpa, god rest his soul, walked around the beach in a Speedo!**" Sora cringed from the memory. "**That way whenever you feel the change, just pull out the picture! Then you won't have to worry about transforming!**" Roxas finished in a huff. The idea was so easy to think of, how the hell did Sora not come across it.

Sora nodded, "Yah, I guess I can do that! Then I can be near Riku again!" Sora said happily. Roxas shook his nonexistent head, **_Bipolar much? _**he thought sarcastically.

"What about me?" came a voice from the open doorway. Riku stood there leaning against the frame. Sora looked at him shocked. How did Riku know he was on the roof!?

Sora laughed timidly, "Oh nothing!" Sora said shaking his hands in defense. Just talking to myself." Sora walked over to Riku shaking nervously, "So what you doing up here Riku?" Sora said trying to change the subject.

Riku looked at Sora's jittery behavior. He was obviously hiding something, but it was best not to ask. Riku knew better than to but into other peoples secrets. "Oh, I was looking for you." he answered shifting his wait off the door frame to stand up straight.

Sora's mouth formed into a cute O shape. "Oh, well, I'm right here!" he said held his hands behind his back like a silly school girl who's talking to her crush for the first time. Sora mentally scolded himself as he quickly removed his arms to place them stiffly at his sides. "**Well, that's not obvious...**" Roxas said rolling his eyes.

Riku smirked, "C'mon, lets go!" he said as he waved his hand, gesturing Sora to follow.

Sora looked at him befuddled., following him as he twisted his face into the expressions of a confused being, complete with arched eyebrows and pouty lips. "But didn't you have something to ask me?" he said walking next to Riku as the headed down the stairs.

Riku nodded, "Yes, but the question is irrelevant now that your talking to me again." he said as he turned down the hallway as watchful eyes fluttered to see the two boys.

Sora looked down in shame, "I'm sorry..." he said putting on a sad puppy look. I guess I shouldn't have been so self absorbed for the past few days, thought Sora regretfully. Riku saw Sora's reaction and thought it was so adorable. He coughed at his own behavior, trying to regain his composure.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh, So I see you've quit the, 'hide and seek' game you've been playing?" Kairi said jokingly as the two boys walked into Aerith's classroom. Luckily lunch wasn't over yet.

Sora placed his fists at his sides, "Well sorry. You could've done something to help."

Kairi laughed in an evil way, "But that would be no fun!" she said as she turned to Selphie, "It's not my fault he wanted to blush and run off every time Riku smiled his pearly whites." Selphie laughed at Kairi's way of making fun of her companion.

Sora got very flustered and threw his hands into the air. He shouted, "I did not! Meanie!" He then crossed his arms into a pout. He seemed to be getting good at that. Riku looked on with amusement.

"Well, Kairi," Selphie said leaning over to the auburn haired girl, "Can't blame the guy. After all, everyone knows what a heart throb Riku is. He gets confessions from people that don't even go to this school all the time."

Sora perked his ears, "Wha... I didn't know that!" he said in disbelief. Great. He had a crush on a not only a boy but a very very popular one at that.

Riku shrugged, "It's no big deal. It's not like any of them are interesting. And it's kind of weird to be asked out by someone I've never seen in my life."

"Doesn't change the fact that you have your own fan club. Your the whole package, smarts, looks, and a good personality." Kairi then eyed Sora, "Speaking of which, didn't you say you needed help on the class work Sora?"

Sora nodded his head, "The way you explain things are too confusing Kairi."

"If you like, I could help you out. " Riku said as he sat down on a desk. "I already know everything we're learning anyways." He placed his hands down to lean on them, softly shifting his weight.

Sora cocked his head to the side, "Know everything? Riku, are you a super genius and not telling everyone?"

Selphie laughed, "Of course he is. You don't think they'd let anyone work on police work now do you? Just because his father is the chief doesn't mean he gets special privileges. Also, it is a known fact that Riku already earned his masters at a prestigious university." Selphie said confidently. Selphie, after all, was a gossip monger and knew everything about everyone.

Sora gaped at Riku. "Then, why the heck are you still in high school? What's the point?" Sora said completely baffled. He hated school. It was a waste of time. So why did Riku bother with something he already completed?

Riku shrugged once again. "I like to hang out with people my age. Grown ups are corrupt and in every day life, they're all that's there. At least in a high school I can live a normal life." Riku said forwardly. Riku hated to stand out so much, especially when it involved stupid people trying to suck up, but with Sora he could really feel comfortable spilling his feelings. He hoped the brunet wouldn't feel intimidated now and shy away again.

Sora started to look at Riku in a funny admirable way. "Wow Riku! Your so cool! No wonder you have crazy chicks stalking you." he said, his eyes sparkling comically.

Riku laughed and smiled cockily. "Sora, your giving me a big head."

Kairi laughed evilly under her breathe and said, "And your giving Sora a big-" she was quickly cut off by Sora pouncing on the auburn haired deviant who covered her mouth, blushing furiously.

------------------------------------

The rest of the school day passed by easily: Sora now talking to Riku, but was constantly whispering under his breathe about grandpas and Speedos. The bell had signaled the students that another long eventful; day full of dramatic school and it's many life lessons was now done for the day.

"So Sora. Should I come over to your place for tutoring. Or do you want to come to mine?" Riku said as he placed his bag upon his shoulder.

Sora stuffed his bags viciously into his bag, trying to stuff them all in. "You can come over mine. My mom said she wanted me at home today, but I don't think she would object to you helping me with my studies." He threw his backpack on and signaled to Kairi. "C'mon! How long does it take to shove things into your bag?" he said impatiently.

Kairi rolled her eyes in reply. "Well, excuse me for being a female. We naturally like to take our precious time." she said as she neatly placed her books within her surprisingly plain purse bag.

They walked out of the school building and headed towards the tram, where they would be taken down the steep hill without having to waste there precious excess energy. During the said ride they made small talk. Discussing random subjects of school. Like how Cloud is the most popular among all the teachers despite his depressing personality.

"So who is this Zack I keep hearing about from Aerith?" Kairi said as she shifted in her seat, uncrossing her slender legs.

"Oh, well Zack went to school with Cloud and Sephiroth and was her old boyfriend, even if he kind of chased after Cloud like everyone else." Riku said leaning unto his arm. He was anxious and excited to be going to Sora's house. He'd be able to get to know the said boy a little more.

"Poor Cloud. Everyone chases after him, I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane." Sora said as he leaned back into his hands which where placed behind his head. He glanced at Riku who was sitting to his right. "I guess you guys are similar right? Except Your not dour like him." Sora finished.

Riku thought about it. "I guess I can empathize."

The trolley cam e to a stop and the trio exited, making there way down the pavement. They could see the ocean in the distance and a small lonesome island within the blue.

Sora pointed to the small island. "I can see that place perfectly from my window. Wonder what's there?" Sora said as he kept on walking.

Riku looked at the island, reminiscing a bit about a cave he used to hide in when he was feeling down. "It's the island me and the gang used to go play on when we where younger. Lately though, we haven't had any time to waste on such frivolous acts." He said smiling sadly.

Kairi noticed Riku's solemn expression and said, "Well, then, why don't you take us sometime. I know I'd like to go."

Sora smiled brightly. "Yah, that's a great idea! I'd love to go."

Riku smiled back. Sora was so contagious. "Sure. We'll go this weekend, whenever we're all free."

Kairi watched how the two smiled at each other so warmly. _"Kind of reminds you of Roxas and Axel, doesn't it." _she said within her mind. **"Yes. Let's just hope it doesn't end the same way."** answered the blonde other.

-------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!" Sora said as he entered the house. Immediately after entry, Saki Iwamoto grabbed a knife from her counter and threw it at her son. Sora quickly dodged it as it almost hit Riku, leaving the silver haired teen petrified as he stared at the sharp tool that was stuck perfectly into the wall.

"Good job Sora!" said the bouncy women as she hopped over to her son joyfully. "Swift as ever." she hugged Sora tightly.

Sora started to shake with anger, "What the hell Mom! Do you want to kill me!" he said a vein seemed to pop out of his head.

Saki tried to look innocent as she pouted -Riku noted that must be where Sora got it- and then backed away, "But, Sora! I just want to prepare you!" she said tears starting to form in her eyes.

Sora shook his hands in front of him in a panic, "Mom, don't cry! It's not fair! Ok ok I'm sorry!" she looked at him, wanting more, "And I love you very much." he finished sighing in defeat

Saki stopped pouting and smiled widely again, the same goofy one that Sora had. "I'm so happy!" as she began to pull Sora into her death hug again.

Kairi walked over to the knife and pulled it out of the wall, smiling at Riku. "Ms. Saki is kind of, let's say, weird." she placed the knife onto the counter where it belonged.

Saki then dropped Sora out of the bear hug and stared at the foreign face. "Oh, I didn't know we had company." she said as she walked over to new boy. She held out a hand. "Hello there, my name is Saki Iwamoto, It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

Riku didn't hesitate in taking the hand. "The pleasure's mine Ms. Iwamoto. My name is Riku Saotome."

Saki shook her head, "Call me Saki. Ms. Iwamoto makes me feel old." she laughed. She then grabbed a hold of Riku's face, pulling him closer to get a better look. Riku looked at her confused while Sora grunted about having a strange mother. "Your eyes..." she began, her smile turning into one of concern. She then let go of the boy, leaving him in utter bewilderment.

"Mom, stop freaking out my friends." Sora complained as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Sorry." she plastered her smile back on her face. She then patted the boy on the head and said, "Be good boys and leave the mating to when it's legal."

"MOM!" Shrieked the brunet. He had to have the weirdest most embarrassing mother around. He grabbed onto Riku's arm and pulled him towards the stairs, leaving the two women of the house to their gossip.

"I'm sorry about that." Sora apologized as he opened the door to his room. He sat down on his bed as Riku took in the scenery.

"It's ok." Riku said as he sat down nest to Sora. "It's nice to see a family that gets along so well. Color me green with envy." He said to lighten the mood.

Sora nodded. "Let's get started on out homework. then we can fool around for a bit." After he said the sentence he blushed a little knowing he could've been misunderstood. "I mean, we can have some free time." he said flustered.

Riku chuckled at Sora's antics. "It's ok. I wouldn't really mind either one." he said under his breath.

Sora cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear the last part."

Riku shook his head. "Lets get to work." He avoided the question.

-----------------------------------------

"Wow, you explain things so much better than Kairi. She usually loses it after I tell her that he teaching methods are retarded." Sora said recalling horrible times were Kairi started to use her drawing powers on Sora for being slow.

Riku shrugged. "It's nothing."

Sora shook his head briskly. "No, really. Thanks a lot. i don't know how I could ever repay you."

They headed down the stairs for dinner, Saki had called them down a few minutes before. The air was thick with delightful aromas, all from the women's delicious cooking. They sat at the table were Kairi was already at as Saki brought over their dinner.

"I'm hoping you guys got your work done?" Saki said as she began to serve the growing teens.

"Yes mom. And it was all legal." He joked, referring to his mother's previous comment.

Kairi pouted. "Well, that's a bummer. I was hoping to get a couple of pictures too." Sora rolled his blue eyes at his silly friend.

The rest of the dinner went along in this fashion. They would joke about their day, Sora and Riku's relationship, anything that had come up into topic. This was the first dinner that Riku actually found himself actually enjoying. He pretty much lived by himself, seeing how his father was usually busy with his work. A perfect night.

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Sora said as he and Riku stood by the entrance. It was getting rather late and Riku had research to do.

"If you walked me home then who would walk you? I'm a man, I can make it alone." Riku gathered his belongings as he opened the front door.

Sora placed his hands on his hips. "And I'm not?" Sora stated in a light manner.

"Perhaps." Riku smirked as he walked out, Sora following close behind, sulking cutely. "Oh, don't cry." Riku said as he messed up Sora's hair. Sora swatted his hand away.

"Well, it's not everyday your friend questions your manhood." Sora said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sora said in a rather sad tone. He didn't want Riku to leave so soon.

"Right, tomorrow." Riku replied. Neither moved from their position, not really having the will to say goodbye. They needn't something more conclusive.

"Do you want me to buy you lunch tomorrow? Y'know, as a thank you for your help?" Sora asked, he fidgeted with his hands.

"Actually, I was hoping for a better gift." Riku said smirking. Sora looked at him confused.

Then Riku cupped Sora's face. He closed in, all in one fluid motion. Their lips touched briefly, and as soon as it started it was done.

Riku started walking down the street. He turned around and waved, "Later." he said and then continued on his way.

Sora stood there, frozen. He reached up to his lips, still not caught up with the whole situation. Riku had kissed him. At that moment Sora was no longer Sora. Instead a blond boy stood in front of the Iwamoto residence. The boy shrugged as he headed inside while a certain brunet was blushing madly inside his mind.

---------------------------

Riku walked with a quick pace, still thinking back on the kiss. He hadn't really planned to do such a bold. He was just going to leave and that would be that. But instead he had to take their relationship further than anticipated. He slowed down after he clamed himself, saying that it was all for the better to let Sora know how he felt.

"It's pretty late for a high school student to be roaming about." said a foreign male voice. Riku turned around to see a hooded figure leaning against a brick wall.

"And what's it to you?" Riku shot coldly at the stranger. His outfit seemed familiar to the teen. It resembled the same cloak that all of the organization XIII member wore.

"My my. Are you always this hostile." Said the man as he pushed himself off the wall. "And here I was, going to offer you a deal."

Riku slanted his eyes. "I don't deal with the devil." he snarled.

The man put a hand on his heart. "Ouch. That hurt." he said in a sarcastic tone. "I have a proposition. I'll give you all the information on organization XIII if you give me a place to stay."

Riku looked at the taller figure suspiciously. "Who are you?" He asked in a commanding tone.

The stranger pulled back his hood to reveal a mane of red spiked hair. His eyes were a piercing emerald color and a diamond like tattoo underneath each eye. He smirked at the silver haired boy. "Axel. Got it memorized?"


End file.
